blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
Tendo's Civil Security Company is the 2nd chapter of Hon Morino and Shiden Kanzaki's Black Bullet. Summary Ten minutes before Rentaro and Tadashima encountered the Gastrea, a man ponders his location. Meanwhile, Enju, stomps her foot on the ground whilst calling Rentaro cold hear-ted. Storming out to find him, Enju is stopped by a heavenly injured man asking for help, who has no recollections of his own home. Enju states that she can't help him, and neither can anyone in the world, asking him if he has any last words, causing him to shake in fear. Enju prepares herself to reveal the truth to the man in front of her, as she remembers Rentaro telling her that it's their duty to do so. She tells him to look at himself slowly, which he does, and notices his wounded body and sequentially collapses on the ground. Remembering his current condition and his practiced conversation over the phone that he will soon make to his wife, he also remembers a giant spider jumping to attack him. Telling Enju that he ran away seconds before the Gastrea managed to attack him, he reveals that his final words are to apologize to his wife and child for his previous mistakes. Sumiaki's body begins to transform, causing an explosion. Now standing in front of Enju in his Spider form, he growls. Quickly enough, Enju's eyes flare up and she readies for battle. However, before she can attack, the spider releases a sticky substance that traps her; continuing to attack her as he sends her flying back with a powerful whip. Enju lies on the ground and Rentaro enters the area. Releasing herself from the sticky substance, she heads forward to kick the Gastrea. Currently, Tadashima looks at the defeated Gastrea on the ground, and is given an apology by Rentaro. Stating that it's okay, he proceeds to ask about the bullets he used against the Gastrea, which Rentaro happily admits that the black bullets are varanium, thus why the Gastrea was harmed. Tadashima looks at Enju and recalls her eyes turning red, only to be told that she is an Initiator. Enju begins to converse with Rentaro about the mission, and then, without his concern, lands a kiss on his lips. However, she kicks him in the groin for leaving her behind. Seconds afterwards, Tadashima notices the wound on back and states that they should call an ambulance. In response, Enju solely heals her own wound thanks to her abilities as an Initiator. Rentaro explains to the confused Tadashima that Initiators possess different abilities than humans, with one of them being their extraordinary healing speed, but states that their hearts are the same as the ones of humans. He looks at him and claims that he will show her the way as her partner, and is soon told by Enju that the Gastrea's dying words were to apologize to his family. Rentaro looks at his watch and waves goodbye to Tadashima and quickly leaves to the limited sale along with Enju. Minutes after they leave, Tadashima talks to one of his men about Civil Security and their use for the Initiators. Along the way, Rentaro talks to Enju about the Monoliths build in five areas of Japan. Reaching back, Rentaro is confronted by his boss who chases him around in hopes of beating him for forgetting to retrieve the reward from their previous mission. The seats in a chair and holds the two bags of beans in her hands, and throws them at his face when he asks her if she would like some. However, she bangs her hands on the table and yells at him for not telling her about the limited sale, as her stomach growls. They two then talk about their company, with Rentaro telling kisara too dress up as a maid and hand flyers out to increase the company's sales. Blushing, she denies the offer. The two then converse about the mission and the Gastrea's original source, which has not been reported in by any other company. Rentaro looks at kisara in amazement as he thinks of the Gastrea. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Weapons, and Abilities used Abilities used *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility *Initiator's Ability: Recovery Weapons used *None Items used *Watch Navigation